clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Cards
General Information *Cards are the only method of deploying troops, spells, and buildings onto the battlefield. *Spells can be cast anywhere in the battlefield, while buildings and troops must be spawned on your territory. *There are 4 levels of card rarity: (signified by grey or pale blue), (signified by orange), (signified by purple) and (signified by a rainbow). *Each rarity has a different number of levels. ** cards have 13 different levels. ** cards have 11 different levels. ** cards have 8 different levels. ** cards have 5 different levels. *Deploying cards costs Elixir, which is gradually gained during battle. *Cards can be obtained through buying them with Gold in the Shop or finding them in assorted Chests. **Chests can always contain cards from Arenas that you have already passed. **Unlocking a new arena adds new cards to the Chest rewards - none are taken out. *Once you have unlocked a Card, you will never have to unlock it again. Even if you donate your only copy of an unlocked card, you get to use the Card permanently. *Additional cards obtained will fill up an upgrade meter. Once the meter is full, you can upgrade the card with Gold. Upgrading the card occurs instantly. *Card levels in combat are displayed next to their health bar. *For cards, all health and damage stats are increased by roughly 10% per level. Cards that are able to spawn troops, such as the Goblin Hut and Witch will have their spawned troop level increased by 1 per level. *To browse all cards, see the Cards category. Click a column header to sort a table. The levels of the cards in the tables below are those of the Tournament Standard Rules so that the statistics of the cards are comparable. Please Note: Some cards have been omitted from these tables due to their unique abilities that would make it difficult to compare them to other cards. History * The 4/1/16 soft launch originally had 42 cards, with 14 Common cards, 14 Rare cards and 14 Epic cards. * On 2/2/16, the February Update capped levels in Friendly Battles at 8 for the King's Tower, 8 for Common cards, 6 for Rare cards, and 3 for Epic cards. *On 29/2/16, the March Update added a new card rarity (Legendary) and 6 new cards (Poison, Ice Wizard, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince, and Princess). The level cap of Legendaries in Friendly Battle is Level 1. *On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the max level of King's Tower to 13 (from 12), common cards to 13 (from 12), the max level of rare cards to 11 (from 10), decreased the max level of legendary cards to 5 (from 6) and reduced the amount of epic cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). It also added 6 new cards (Fire Spirits, Furnace, Guards, Lava Hound, Miner, and Sparky). **This means that there are new caps for Friendly Battles (and Tournaments): ***King's Tower: 9 (from 8) ***Common: 9 (from 8) ***Rare: 7 (from 6) ***Epic: 4 (from 3) ***Legendary: 1 (unchanged) **All the players that had already upgraded their Epics or Legendaries to max Level received Gem refunds for every card over the cap. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update added 4 new cards (Ice Spirit, Bowler, The Log, and Lumberjack). *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update added 4 new cards that would be added over time, which are the Mega Minion, Inferno Dragon, Ice Golem, and the Graveyard. Supercell stated their intention to release one new card every two weeks following these additions. *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Tornado, Elite Barbarians, Clone and Electro Wizard. *On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update added 4 cards: Dart Goblin, Executioner, Battle Ram and Goblin Gang. The first of these cards would later be released on 13/1/17. *On 13/03/17, the March 2017 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Bandit, Night Witch, Bats and Heal. Trivia *You are guaranteed to get 1 Epic during the tutorial. *The chest you get is based on the arena in which you battle in, not your current one. You will always fight in the higher arena (Example: if a player from Arena 5 is matched with a player from Arena 4, then they will fight in Spell Valley, which is Arena 5). This means that you can get cards from an arena that you have not reached yet. *Epics can only be requested once every Sunday. *Legendary cards cannot be donated or requested. *If your card has reached the max level, you can hold additional cards (100 for Commons, 10 for Rares, 5 for Epics and 1 for Legendary) for donations. When even this meter is maxed out, each card received will give you a certain amount of Gold. This also holds if you have enough cards to upgrade to the max level but haven't upgraded it yet. For example, when the upgrade meter of a level 10 Common card reaches "8100/1000", each additional card will be converted to 5 Gold. **Every Common over the maximum gives 5 Gold. **Every Rare gives 50 Gold. **Every Epic gives 500 Gold. **Every Legendary gives 20,000 Gold. ^ The Total count of cards does not count the Unlock cards as they can be used to upgrade a card to Level 2. You can even donate the only card to unlock it and still be able to use the card at level 1. fr:Cartesde:Kartenru:Карточки Category:Basics Category:Cards